I Love You, Believe It!
by SammyxMe
Summary: Nauto must fight his best friend Sasuke.  He knew the day would come eventually but when they finally face eachother, feelings begin to rise to the surface that they never bothered to pay attention to before.  Naruto x Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**dis is ma new story, belive it! i hpoe u gaiz liek it as mch as ma othr 1s! :)**

* * *

><p>Naruto lept over the fallen tree continued to chase down his opponent, who rushed through the woods at great speeds. His opponent was someone he was close to, yet distant from at the same time. He thought he had known the person, that he knew them on a personal level. But he had been wrong. He had been completely wrong.<p>

He continued racing through the trees, sure that he was still of their trail. His opponent was still moving fast, not faltereing in the slightest. Naruto growled in frustration and picked up the pace, using more of his chakra to move faster, the ground and bark cracking under his feet, a sign he was using to much chakra but he didn't care. He just needed to catch up. That was all that matered.

His collegues had fallen far behind by now. The last thing he had heard of them was Kakashi telling him to slow down, that they would all fight together. But NAruto had been to furious to listen and had continued on his journey, leaving his team behind. He knew they would be furious, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered at this moment, nothing at all except this one thing. it was like the rest of the world wasn't important to him anymore.

The forest was sudenly quiet. Too quiet for his liking. A sureikan suddenly flew from the right, but he was ready for them. He did a backflip, landing on the ground below. Immediatley more weapons were thrown at him and he sprng to the side and threw his own blades in the direction he thought his enemy was. Of course none of them hit their mark. His opponent was too good for that.

He sprinted towards the area he had thrown his weapons and dived through the bushes. He just managed to see a flash of his opponenets clothes disappear through another bush. He ran after them, a grin on his face. He had finally caught up with them and now was the time of the final battle. At least he hoped it would be the final battle between the two of them. he wanted to get it over once and for all, no more of this chickening around the subject and fight and all that shit.

A few more weapons were thrown at eachother and both of them managed to doge eachothers attacks like they were nothing, which they really were since they were jus physical weapons. They had yet to try and attack eachother using any kind of justus and Naruto was beginning to wonder who would be the first to break the boundry and throw one at the other.

But, for now, it was a small battle between the 2 of them with no end in sight except for their bags, which were getting lighter and the weapons left them. Whoever ran out first would be the one to send a chakra attack the other one's way. ON one hand, it would be bad to run out while the enemy still had one, but it would be good to be the first one to get in a chakra attack before the other and hopefully deal more damage.

They ran out of weapons at the same time. By that time they had found themselves in a field, surrounded by trees on all sides. they blowed softly in the wind and the graass bent, bowing like servandts in it to both of them. his opponent turned to face him, an attack already charged in their hand. Immediatly, Naruto made two clones and made a rasengan form in his hand in order to counter his enemies. After all, naruto's attack would destroy his enemies because wind could take out lightning. But it couldn't take out fire. Naruto only had a small window to complete this task, to bring down his enemy before he pulled out more tactics. He had to defeat Sasuke once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>plz revew!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sry 4 da lng wait, gaiz! i wrt this lst wk, but nevr uplded it. sry**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to fight you, Saske!" Naruto screamed, "Believe it!"<p>

"You're going to have to," Sasuke replied, cooly as ever. His black hair blew softly in the wind, framing his face. His hand was on the hilt of his seathed sord and he stared at Naruto with his peercing red, sheringan eyes that could stare into your soul, lterally. His Acutski robe was open and rufled in the wind, its red clouds rripplign on the black cloth. On his feet he wore black shoes.

Naruto wore his customary orange jacket and pants. He hld nothing in his hands and just stared at Saske, no weapon at the ready besides his well toned body. His scars on his face gave him a foxy look, like a mischevius creature that was planning a trick to play on its victim. But his blue eyes were like steel. He was all business here. All he needed was a suit and tie and he would look like a laywer. A sexy lawyer.

They made no move towards eachother. Instead they just stood there, the wind blowing them. There was silence and then they jumped at eachother. Saske drew his sord was they derw near to eachother and Naruto got ready to land a punch. Sakuse swung the sword, aiming for his chest. Naruto jumped into the air avoiding it. The kept trying to attack eachother but they were both too good to get a blow to land on the other.

Finally Naruto dived in and managed to punch saske in the face. Blood splurted form this nose and he wobbled back, but kept his defense up. They returned to their neverending battle. Sasuke managed to cut Naruto's clothes, but not his skin. Naruto did a back flip and landed on a rock. He pused off and the rock exploded and shard flew everywhere. Saske jumped out of the way.

They continued, managing to land small wounds on eachother. Finlly they stopped. They were exhausted. They were covered in their own blodd, but neither was close to defeat because they were still going strong the both of them and it seemed like this battle would never end. Saskue wanted Naruto dead and Naruto wanted sasuke to come back to the village alive. It seemed like they had reached a dead end. They would both have to die. They reached that conclusion at the same time.

They raced towards eachother again, this time activating all of their full powers and becoming as strong as they could for the collision in which they both would most likely die. The moment came and they were blown away, covered in wounds. But Naruto's were worse then saskes because Sasuke had a shield around him that defected most of the attack.

He stared down at Narutos broken body. He had won and he couldn't quite belive that he had. He collapsed to his knees, his head bowed over Naruto's body, and couldn't believe that tears were starting to form in his eyes. He finally realized that this was not how he wanted it to end, with Naruto dead. He grabbed Naruto still body and felt for a pulse. He found one and let out a happy sigh. He slug him over his shoulder and carried him off, planning to take care of him and bring him back to health.

But he couldn't go back to konoha. He would be a traitor and killed if he went back there so he went in the opposite direction, taking him to a small village that had a doctor there. The doctor healed Naruto as best he could, but he still was deathly still and the doctor didn't know if he would survive.

"It's up to him now." He said to saske and left the room. Sasuke sat down near Naruto's bedside and looked after him, waiting for him to wake up. Eventually he fell asleep, his head on Naruto's bed and his hand lightly resting on Naruto's. Together they slept, hoping to see eachother again someday. Hoping that one would not die.

* * *

><p><strong>will naruto liv or die? plz revew<strong>


End file.
